Ce qu'on a perdu
by Moira-chan
Summary: Tout comme le temps à l'extérieur ou les chansons à la radio, ils ont conscience que les gens changent. Cependant, les souvenirs restent, les mauvaises habitudes aussi - et parfois, l'on perd ce qu'on voudrait garder, pour garder ce qu'on devrait perdre... / Léger AoKuro.


**Titre :** Ce qu'on a perdu.  
**Genres :** Tranches de vie, amitié, machin-chose tristounet, principalement, et éventuellement un peu de romance, suivant comment on l'interprète.**  
Rating :** K  
**Personnages/Pairings :** Aomine, Kuroko, avec mention de quelques autres. Très léger Aomine/Kuroko.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé : **Tout comme le temps à l'extérieur ou les chansons à la radio, ils ont conscience que les gens changent. Cependant, les souvenirs restent, les mauvaises habitudes aussi - et parfois, l'on perd ce qu'on voudrait garder, pour garder ce qu'on devrait perdre...

**Note de l'auteur : **Comme je l'avais promis en publiant _Sourires et chocolats_, je poste un AoKuro... enfin, à peu près ! XD Ce texte, tout d'abord, est très soft, comme on dit. De base, c'est une histoire d'amitié ; si romance il y a, c'est très suggéré, tout au plus s'agit-il de shonen-ai... je suis désolée ;_; Je m'explique : pour cette fois, j'avais envie d'essayer de rester proche de l'œuvre originale... j'ai sans doute pas réussi mais bon 8D J'étais contente d'écrire ce texte.  
C'est un peu angst, mais pas trop - c'est assez triste/mélancolique sans que ça fasse pleurer non plus, je pense. Ou en tout cas, c'est censé être comme ça. xD

Maintenant... Je suis désolée pour l'immense flash-back en italique. Quant à la chronologie... C'est quoi, ça, exactement ? *bam*  
Cela dit, j'ose espérer que ça plaira quand même... si ça plaît à au moins une personne, je serai contente :3 Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Ce qu'on a perdu

_Clic._

Tout comme le temps à l'extérieur, Kuroko Tetsuya a conscience que les gens changent.

_Clic._

Un jour, il pleut – et le lendemain, pourtant, il fait si beau. Quand c'est dans cet ordre-là, toutefois, ce n'est pas si mal. Après la pluie vient le beau temps et le beau temps est quelque chose d'agréable-  
Cependant, ce n'est pas pareil, avec les gens.  
De manière générale, c'est plutôt chez eux la pluie qui suit le beau temps, si tant est qu'il y a beau temps d'abord ; et, dans son cas, il a l'impression que la pluie arrivée depuis peu a tout balayé, tout emporté, tout modifié, et poussé tout le monde à tout oublier.

_Clic. Clic_.

Le bruit des touches de son téléphone portable.  
Il avait l'habitude de recevoir plusieurs messages par jour, auparavant – mais, plus maintenant. La liste des contacts qui se déroule sous ses yeux ne lui semble plus d'aucune utilité, en vérité. Il est dix-sept heures et demain, c'est la rentrée. Inexpressif, comme jamais, comme toujours, il lit les noms qui l'un après l'autre s'affichent à l'écran – _Midorima Shintarou_, c'est un numéro qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir, et il l'efface sans trop y penser, de toute manière, la pluie est passée, de toute manière, c'est oublié.  
_Murasakibara Atsushi_ le suit de près. Un numéro supplémentaire d'effacé, et de toute manière, il n'appelait jamais.  
_Kise Ryouta_, à son tour, ne reste pas plus longtemps – mais, il était gentil, pourtant. Blond et grand et souriant et _Kurokocchi~_ ; c'est tout ce qu'il gardera comme souvenir de lui, probablement.  
_Akashi Seijuurou_ vient juste ensuite. Mais lui-même ne saurait sans doute pas expliquer pourquoi, pourquoi il l'a fait passer en dernier.

En dernier.  
En fait, pas vraiment.  
Un dernier numéro, à l'écran.

_Aomine Daiki_.

_Aomine Daiki_, et tout ce que ce seul nom signifie, le toise depuis l'écran où, surligné, il brille.

_Clac._

Tetsuya a fermé son portable.  
Le vent dehors a fermé la fenêtre de sa chambre.  
Et le doux bruit de la pluie trop vive, à l'extérieur, a fermé ses yeux sans plus attendre.

* * *

_« Hé, Tetsu. »_

_La salle de sports du collège Teikou est grande et riche d'installations dont la moitié, si ce n'est plus, appartient au club de basketball. A droite, à gauche, et de chaque côté de la salle lorsqu'on la coupe en deux, de larges panneaux blancs pendent et supportent les paniers oranges, brillants ; ils sont neufs, ou presque, et nettoyés souvent, et le matin lorsqu'on arrive avant l'entraînement les filets ne sont pas même agités par le souffle du vent, et le calme est plus complet que jamais.  
La voix d'Aomine est grave et résonne si fort dans la salle vide qu'elle pourrait les faire trembler._

_« Tetsuu. »_

_Encore une fois, son nom.  
La voix traînante, un peu, le ton ennuyé, un peu – comme d'habitude. Aomine se tient debout et droit à l'entrée de la salle, les mains glissées dans les poches et les yeux rivés sur lui, le seul, __l'unique à être là, maintenant, tout de suite, à cette heure-là, déjà.  
Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya, l'entraînement commence dans une heure et pourtant, il est là. La salle n'était pas fermée, sans doute, ou bien il l'a ouverte, mais ça n'importe que peu, voire pas ; il est là. Dans son dos, le mur de la salle doit être froid, mais son visage l'est tout autant et dans le fond, c'est toujours comme ça – il est assis, les jambes ramenées à lui, et le livre dans ses mains qu'il lit à la lumière de la première rangée des lampes au plafond, qu'il a dû allumer, paraît petit et littéraire et compliqué._

_« T'as pas sorti les ballons ? »_

_Pas d'étonnement. Pas d'agacement. Pas d'empressement.  
Juste cette espèce de lassitude qui lui est propre, mais le sourire aux lèvres de Kuroko est bien trop faible, invisible pour qu'il le voie. Tout est normal. Tellement normal. Pas désagréable pour autant, cependant ; oubliée, cette banalité que l'on reproche aux écoles de leur degré, et l'affreux côté morose du quotidien qui a dû en tuer plus d'un, leur routine à eux est la plus douce qu'il existe en ce monde, il semble.  
Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, la salle de sport vide, de bon matin, la première rangée des lumières allumée et les filets que la voix pourrait faire frémir, trembler, les ballons qu'on n'a pas encore sortis mais ça ne fait rien ; le livre qu'on lisait, petit et littéraire et compliqué, bientôt ne sera plus qu'à mettre de côté et adieu l'ennui, les pas qui s'enchaînent sur le sol propre, les rebonds rapides de la balle contre le plancher l'auront d'ici peu remplacé._

_« Je n'ai pas la clé du local, Aomine-kun.  
_– _Ah, merde, t'es sérieux ? Il est fermé ? 'tain ! »_

_Cette fois-ci, l'agacement est présent.  
Kuroko ne relève pas ; de toute manière, c'est toujours comme ça. La lassitude, d'abord, puis la contrariété, et les sourcils qu'il devine, sans même relever la tête, s'incliner, se froncer – les mains dans les poches, Aomine ne s'est pas encore changé. De toute manière, les vestiaires aussi sont fermés, à cette heure-ci.  
Un soupire échappe aux lèvres de celui qu'on nomme déjà génie, passionné, jeune basketteur on ne pourrait plus prometteur, et ses yeux balaient rapidement la salle entière, à la recherche de lui-seul-sait-quoi ; il ne trouve pas. Il fronce les sourcils, encore, puis il soupire, encore, il abandonne, pour une fois, et lorsqu'enfin il se retourne vers Kuroko il ne réalise pas que ce dernier, de son petit manège, n'a absolument rien manqué._

_« J'suppose qu'on peut rien faire pour l'instant, du coup... 'chier. »_

_Aomine Daiki est de ces garçons qui n'ont besoin que d'un ballon rond, d'un panier et de leurs deux jambes pour être heureux.  
Cependant, le ballon rond manque, pour l'instant, et comme à chaque fois qu'il ne joue pas, qu'il ne court pas, ne dribble pas, ne marque pas, le panier comme ses deux jambes semblent des plus inutiles. La preuve en est qu'il n'attend plus ; il s'appuie contre le mur, se laisse tomber plus qu'il ne s'assied, et bientôt c'est tout contre Kuroko qu'il se retrouve, et les centimètres qu'en grandissant il lui a volés lui permettent à présent de le surplomber d'une tête.  
Kuroko, de son côté, a les grands yeux clairs rivés sur le livre, entre ses mains, et n'écoute que d'une oreille, ne suit que d'un regard en biais, mais c'est suffisant, pour l'instant, c'est bien assez._

_« La vache... Tu lis quoi ? J'y comprends rien... Sérieux, Tetsu, y'a que toi pour aimer des trucs pareils. »_

_Penché sur son épaule et le regard fixe, comme perdu au beau milieu des lignes serrées qui parcourent les pages du petit ouvrage, Aomine n'a plus l'air d'y rien comprendre ; encore une fois, il a froncé les sourcils, et la surprise et l'incompréhension et le dégoût se mêlent un peu sur son visage. Il toise le livre, sans doute parce qu'il appartient à cette catégorie qu'il appelle _bouquins _(il l'a dit à Tetsuya, une fois – _sérieux, Tetsuu, à part toi j'connais pas un seul mec qui puisse se plonger dans tes bouquins_) ; puis sans crier garde sans prévenir il n'attend pas et lèvre le bras, l'attrape __d'une main forte et le retire, le lui enlève allègrement des mains._

_« 'tends, je vais te montrer ce que t'es censé lire. »_

_Ni une, ni deux, et il a retiré le bouquin à sa vue ; encore un peu, et ça y est, il a extirpé de son sac un objet à la nature pour l'instant toujours inconnue. Il le remonte, l'ouvre, l'observe, le dévisage, et les yeux de Kuroko naturellement s'y dirigent et s'y posent, tout doucement – la couverture colorée, les personnages dessinés, et le numéro sur le côté ne trompent pas, ce qu'Aomine compte lui montrer est un manga. Il retient un soupir ; il en a lu, quelquefois, mais s'il se rappelle bien, ça ne lui a jamais vraiment plu.  
Cependant, ça ne le dérange pas.  
Aomine a passé son bras libre autour de ses épaules et le bleu foncé de ses cheveux se mêle à ceux de Kuroko, maintenant, mais ça ne le dérange pas. Sa tête appuyée contre la sienne, les dessins d'une plantureuse héroïne qu'il lui présente – il n'écoute pas, ça ne le dérange pas.  
Aomine a le sang chaud et le torse tiède._

_« Dai-chan ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à Tetsu-kun ?! Lâche-le tout de suite ! Tetsu-kuuun ! »_

_La voix claire, aiguë, en colère a résonné d'un seul coup dans la salle de sport et ni l'un ni l'autre des deux garçons ne l'avait vue venir.  
Momoi Satsuki, ses cheveux roses, ses yeux roses, les poings serrés, le regard furieux qu'elle jette à Aomine, et sa silhouette qui vient d'apparaître dans l'entrée – mais, alors qu'elle s'avance et qu'Aomine lui répond quelque chose d'un peu méchant, qu'il ne pense pas vraiment, Tetsuya ne peut s'empêcher de comparer l'héroïne du manga qu'il a sous les yeux et la jolie jeune femme qui vient d'entrer-_

_« C'est moi qui devrais être près de Tetsu-kun, pas toi ! Méchant Dai-chan !  
_– _Mais 'tain, Satsuki, t'es chiante... De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il préfère ma compagnie à la tienne, 'spèce de furie ! Pas vrai, Tetsu ? »_

_L'espace d'un instant, il a resserré l'étreinte. Celle de son bras. De sa main. Contre son cou et ses épaules, tout contre lui – et Kuroko se retourne pour le voir, mais Aomine ne lui jette qu'un regard et-  
Le manga et sa jolie héroïne sont tombés au sol.  
Aomine n'a pas attendu sa réponse ; immédiatement, il s'est redirigé vers Momoi et à nouveau, elle crie.  
Mais lentement, doucement, sur le côté, presque imperceptiblement- un sourire lui a échappé ; s'est enfui, envolé ; jusqu'à lui, l'a atteint, et puis, l'a frappé.  
Kuroko Tetsuya est touché._

_Et il le regarde et il se dit que parfois il aimerait bien pouvoir admirer ce sourire toujours._

* * *

La première fois qu'il est arrivé de bon matin, non, le premier, en avance, à la salle de sport de son nouveau lycée, aucune voix grave n'a fait trembler les filets.  
Kuroko est arrivé tôt, pourtant. Puis, il a attendu, cependant. Allumé la première rangée des lumières, cherché sans la trouver la clé du local fermé ; il n'a pas pu sortir les ballons, alors il s'est assis, et c'est son livre qu'il a attrapé. Rien n'a changé.  
La deuxième fois, il a cessé d'espérer.

Depuis peu, il commence à remarquer que le mur est froid, dans son dos, juste là – comme d'habitude, il s'y est appuyé, juste comme avant, mais bientôt il frissonne et- la salle de Teikou était-elle mieux chauffée ?  
Honnêtement, il en doute.  
Il manque quelque chose et il le sait. Il en a conscience. Il l'a mille fois deviné. Plus de voix pour résonner dans cette immense salle vide, et plus de cris pour retentir à l'arrivée d'une certaine jeune fille ; le bras qui avait pris la manie de l'enlacer s'en est allé. Dans ses petites mains, maintenant, ne reste plus que le livre petit, littéraire et compliqué – et ses caractères imprimés en petites lignes serrées dansent et se mélangent sous son regard bleu tandis qu'il sent, doucement, leur sens lui échapper.

Leur signification lui glisse entre les doigts et le bouquin soudain chute d'entre ses mains.  
L'air neutre, sans expression, il les regarde, y fait attention ; elles sont vides. Petites. Et pourtant, il le sait, elles sont les seules sans doute au monde capables d'exécuter toutes ces passes qu'Aomine appelait _parfaites (j'apprécie ton compliment, Aomine-kun, mais j'estime avoir encore à m'améliorer)_, et qui fonçaient et qui volaient en travers du terrain jusqu'à l'endroit exactement qu'il fallait, jusqu'entre ses mains – à lui. La sensation de ne plus le savoir ni le sentir, et l'absence du sang chaud, du torse tiède lui rappelle qu'il manque quelque chose et qu'il le sait, aujourd'hui, maintenant plus que jamais auparavant.

C'est comme un poing qui frappe dans son ventre et l'oblige à regarder en bas.  
La page du livre qu'il lisait s'est perdue et, l'espace d'un instant, il se demande pourquoi – peut-être, décidément, qu'il aurait dû apporter un manga.  
Il n'en possède pas.  
Alors, il attend, et se refuse à nouveau à l'espoir.

Ce jour-là, Kagami est arrivé en retard.

* * *

_Blam._

Tout comme les chansons à la radio, Aomine Daiki a conscience que les gens changent.

_Blam._

Une heure, c'est bien – et puis, peu après, ne passent plus que des horreurs. Constamment, ça change. Mais trop souvent on allume le poste pour constater que la chanson que l'on aimait se termine, et bientôt, est passée ; puis celle d'après ne plaît pas, ne nous séduit pas autant, et c'est fini. Déception et ennui.  
Ce n'est pas toujours pareil, avec les gens ; parfois, ce n'est pas le cas. Parfois, si.

Tant de noms lui viennent à l'esprit, dans l'immédiat – Midorima, tout d'abord, Akashi, Murasakibara, Kise, et même Satsuki sont autant de cas qu'il rapporte, automatiquement, à la première option. Un jour, c'est affreux, et le lendemain, c'est bon ; juste comme ça, sans raison. Un sourire qui remplace un regard noir et vice-versa (enfin, dans la majorité des cas – il en connaît aussi qui ne sourient simplement pas).  
Et puis, il y a l'exception.  
Kuroko Tetsuya est comme ces chaînes de radio dévouées toutes entières à un seul et unique genre, celui qu'il aime et qui l'adore, mais dont la force consiste à toujours savoir se renouveler ; et un jour, pour changer, elles diffusent le dernier tube en date, qu'il ne supporte pas, alors il s'agace mais-

_Blam. Blam._

Le son de son ballon qui rencontre le sol, le dur béton.  
Dans toute sa vie, a-t-il seulement, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, été véritablement en colère contre ce type-là ? Incontestablement, la réponse est non.  
Un demi-tour sur lui-même, quelques dribbles et quelques pas le conduisent un peu à l'écart, sur le côté ; et sans réfléchir, pas même un instant, il élance son bras ne vise même pas et soudain, tire. Panier.

L'association du terrain de basket, tout de béton et de grillages entouré, et du brûlant soleil d'été qui ne rêve que de voir sa peau foncer encore, lui rappelle méchamment quelques souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir oubliés – ou, peut-être, qu'il aurait voulu avoir oubliés.  
La sensation d'un regard qu'il sait bleu et fixe et froid, tout contre son dos, le long de ses jambes, et l'ombre d'une respiration _(ou la respiration d'une ombre)_, au rythme tantôt calme, tantôt saccadé qu'impose son ballon- l'espace d'un instant, il ne peut s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, histoire de vérifier.

Mais il n'y a rien et il sent un rire nerveux lui échapper.

« Hé, Tet- »

Silence.  
D'un coup, il se tait.  
Bordel.  
Pourquoi a-t-il parlé ?

Silence et silence et silence. Pas de réponse.  
Et lorsqu'il balaie du regard le terrain désert, il remarque que le soleil a tout éclairé ; plus la moindre parcelle d'ombre où se cacher.

* * *

_« Aomine-kun. »_

_Du cœur même de l'ombre qui l'environne et l'entoure, douce comme une caresse, tendre contre ses joues et ses paupières closes, jaillit soudain la voix, cette voix dont il ne connaît que trop bien l'unique intonation, monocorde jusque dans le fond, et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres._

_« Aomine-kun. »_

_Encore une fois, son nom.  
Cinq syllabes toutes distinctement prononcées, sur le même ton sans exception, et pourtant c'est comme une mélodie à ses oreilles ; il sourit, ne bouge pas, devrait ouvrir les yeux, ne le fait pas, il sait pourquoi, non- ils savent pourquoi. Lui, allongé, les bras croisés et les poignets supportent la nuque, dans l'ombre, et l'autre, petit bout de ténèbres juste plus noir qu'il remarque pourtant juste tellement mieux, qui l'observe, il en est sûr, qui le détaille, tout au long de son corps, l'air neutre presque froid, inexpressif plutôt, et les deux yeux qui pèsent contre sa peau mate ; c'est un tableau silencieux et invisible qu'Aomine s'est habitué à deviner, avec le temps._

_« L'entraînement va commencer. »_

_Toujours, le même ton.  
C'est plus près, cette fois, cependant, toutefois. Quelques centimètres à peine font toute la différence car soudain la voix s'entend plus fort et bien mieux – sans aucun doute, alors, il s'est penché. En avant. Juste un peu. Ou plus. Allongé Aomine ne sait pas n'en a pas la moindre idée mais – est-ce important ? Qu'il soit debout, assis, accroupi, trop loin ou trop près, il est là.  
Près de lui._

_Et ses yeux grands, bleus, sitôt qu'Aomine se redresse traversent toute l'ombre et brillent._

_« Hé, Tetsu. »_

_Il tend la main, pour qu'on la prenne. En vain. Il n'a qu'à se relever seul, il est assez grand ; cependant, non loin, l'autre l'attend.  
Kuroko lui a tourné le dos mais sur le côté un rayon de regard bleu se glisse et le rejoint, le touche, l'atteint.  
Et il sourit et il se dit que parfois il aimerait bien pouvoir admirer cet éclat toujours._

* * *

La première fois qu'il s'est réveillé dans l'ombre du gymnase de son nouveau lycée, celle-ci n'était plus douce comme une caresse mais l'illusion de la chaleur d'un regard froid était contre sa peau et Aomine y a cru – un instant, deux peut-être.  
La deuxième fois, l'impression n'était déjà plus là. Envolée la caresse envolée la chaleur envolée la tendresse-

Même en plein été, le sol de la salle est si froid, contre son dos, juste là ; il le sent. Avant, il ne le sentait pas – ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'était pas froid, c'est juste que-  
La présence n'est plus là.  
La voix de ténèbres calmes et sombres qui murmuraient son nom, non plus.

Et, quelque part, dans sa mémoire, deux yeux grands, bleus, dont il ne parvient plus à se remémorer l'éclat.

Un rictus se forme contre sa bouche, tordant ses lèvres en une courbe dont elles n'avaient encore jamais souffert, ou si peu ; l'ironie, la raillerie, et tout ce dédain, il n'avait pas l'habitude, non. Ce n'était pas lui, avant, ça n'a jamais été lui, avant – mais, il croit bien que c'est lui, maintenant.  
Il a une grande paume toute de peau brunâtre que Tetsu appelait _hâlée (mais non, Tetsu, c'toi qu'es tout pâle !)_, et qui frotte et qui frotte l'arrière de son crâne comme pour lui faire oublier au plus vite le trop-froid du sol de la salle. La frustration d'être plongé dans la pénombre et le froid et le manque de chaleur de douceur de caresse non, la frustration d'être frustré d'y être paumé lui fait abattre à terre toute la force de son poing.  
Le bruit résonne dans la grande salle et claque comme le son trop sec, trop fort d'une détonation.

* * *

Le lycée Seirin possède une excellente équipe de basketball.  
Absolument formidable.  
Quelques semaines à peine qu'il les a rejoints et pourtant, Kuroko Tetsuya le sait déjà ; ses aînés, ses pairs, la coach et Kagami-kun sont formidables. Ils ne gagnent pas toujours, ne perdent pas tout le temps, et lorsqu'ils l'emportent comme lorsqu'on les défait ils n'abandonnent jamais, surtout – le sourire, à leur visage, remplace les larmes et la colère, et quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il dise, il a l'intime conviction qu'à la fin de chaque entraînement, de chaque match, de chaque tournoi, il y aura toujours l'un d'eux pour le chercher du regard, le féliciter d'un sourire, et placer sur son épaule fine une main puissante qui veut dire _bravo, partenaire, ce fut un plaisir._

Un plaisir.  
Et plus il joue, plus il commence à y croire.  
A nouveau, sur le terrain, il sent ses pieds embrasser le parquet avec passion, et ses doigts, ses mains dont il s'est rappelé le don frissonnent, parcourues d'excitation ; puis c'est à lui, il a la balle, ça y est, et il pivote sur ses talons, relève le regard, vise-  
Cherche, tout autour de lui – mais il n'y a rien, dans son champ de vision.

Des corps. Grands. Enfin, peut-être ; pas tellement. Et des maillots colorés, des numéros qu'il peine à deviner – mais, ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherchait. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il désirait, du fin fond de son cœur qui commence à battre et battre et battre, comme pour tout briser-  
Quelque part, autour, n'importe où, près de lui, plus loin, par ici, sur le terrain, mais non, non et non, il manque quelque chose, décidément, il manque quelqu'un il _lui _manque quelqu'un.

Alors, il ferme les yeux, lance au hasard, et n'entend plus rien.  
Son corps brûle.  
Lentement, il a serré les poings.  
Sa gorge brûle.  
Dans sa tête, c'est un coup de sifflet, la fin du match qu'il attend.  
Ses yeux brûlent.  
Rien qu'une voix, il se retourne, devant lui, le regarde, et son sourire, éclatant-  
Son cœur brûle.  
_Hé, Tetsu, bien joué-_

Soudain, il sent une main à la poigne forte qui s'abat sur son épaule et il ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter.  
_Aomine-  
_Il ouvre les yeux, il s'étonne, et lève son regard bleu ; mais l'espoir qui y était né s'y meurt dans l'instant, et Kagami le toise, l'espace d'un moment.

« Allez, Kuroko, c'est pas encore fini. »

Ces quelques mots lui font un peu de bien, étonnamment.  
Ça ne suffit pas, cependant.

Saura-t-il jouer comme ça ?  
Pourra-t-il gagner comme ça ?  
Il ne sait pas, et lorsqu'il lève les yeux, c'est un futur peint de noir qu'il aperçoit.

Tetsu, lorsqu'il joue, cherche toujours du regard l'immense silhouette à la peau _hâlée_ d'Aomine.  
C'est une mauvaise habitude qu'il a gardée.

* * *

L'académie Touou possède une excellente équipe de basketball.  
Absolument détestable.  
Quelques semaines à peine qu'il les a rejoints et pourtant, Aomine Daiki le sait déjà ; Wakamatsu, l'horrible coach et cet Imayoshi sont détestables. Il se souvient encore de l'instant, du moment précis où il les a rencontrés, l'un comme l'autre comme le troisième ; et leur regard, différent, leur voix, différente, et leur attitude, ils ont tous la même. Talentueux, égoïstes, ils jouent pour eux, exactement comme lui. Lors des entraînements, pendant les matchs, Aomine n'a pas besoin de les regarder pour savoir que c'est sur la balle que leurs yeux sont fixés ; ils ne s'observent pas les uns les autres, jamais, et c'est à celui qui l'attrapera le premier. C'est-à-dire, lui : Aomine Daiki. Le meilleur joueur du collège Teikou- non.  
Le seul et unique as de l'académie Touou.

Il est le meilleur.  
Ils sont bons aussi.  
Il est bien plus fort.  
Ils ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville.

Mais la victoire n'a plus le même goût, maintenant – et peu à peu, le terrain perd de son importance, et la balle et sa main qui ne font plus qu'un ne semblent plus si belles et si puissantes, et l'adrénaline qui court dans ses veines lorsque son pied frappe le sol lorsque sa main effleure le panier n'est plus la même.  
Il lui reste à l'esprit l'ébauche d'un sourire, qu'il ne parvient plus à s'imaginer tordre ses lèvres.

Un regard au tableau des scores lui apprend qu'ils dépassent leur adversaire d'environ trente points. Ils le surpassent. Ils l'écrasent. Il les écrase. Et tout autour de lui entre les gradins où s'amassent quelques fans quelques curieux et maints visages qu'il ne connaît pas qu'il ne souhaite pas connaître, il sent vaguement la présence en plissant les yeux de ceux qu'il n'appellera jamais coéquipiers, parce que ce n'est pas ça non ce n'est pas ça et puis, il n'en veut pas, n'en a pas besoin, ils peuvent aller-  
Il se trouve exactement au bon endroit, il vient de réaliser. Immobile – prêt à démarrer. Démarqué – non loin du panier.

Alors, il ferme les yeux, rien qu'une seconde, et il attend.  
Son corps gèle.  
Les mains ouvertes, il peut l'attraper, ça va arriver, à tout moment.  
Sa gorge gèle.  
Puis sitôt qu'il l'aura il pivotera sur ses talons et d'un bond, d'un saut, il marquera-  
Ses yeux gèlent.  
La présence effacée dans son dos et les yeux grands et bleus rivés sur lui seul, un regard qu'il lui lancera.  
Son cœur gèle.  
_Aomine-kun, je-_

Au lieu de ça, c'est un poing qui s'abat au milieu de son dos, et qui lui fait mal et qui le fait réagir, s'agacer, se redresser, presque crier.  
_Ce n'est pas-  
_Il ouvre les yeux, regarde autour de lui, l'air énervé, et toute trace de gentillesse, de tranquillité à son visage en disparaît, sitôt que son regard bleuté capte l'apparence et l'expression d'un Wakamatsu enragé.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! J'vais t'tuer ! »

Ces quelques mots suffisent à rallumer en lui un feu de colère qui, depuis longtemps, s'était éteint.  
Il grogne, s'agace, le toise, se remet en place, le menace du regard, ne répond rien.

Il manque une once de douceur à ses mouvements.  
Un gramme de fluidité à ses enchaînements.  
Pas de passes, pas de passes, pas de passes, comme une prière ; et, les points, le ballon, c'est tout pour lui, dès à présent.

Bien sûr qu'il saura jouer comme ça.  
Bien sûr qu'il pourra gagner comme ça.  
Il le sait, il le sent, mais lorsqu'il lève les yeux c'est un futur peint de noir qu'il aperçoit – _pourquoi ?!_

Aomine-kun, lorsqu'il joue, s'attend toujours à recevoir les passes _parfaites_ qu'autrefois il rattrapait.  
C'est une mauvaise habitude qu'il faudra perdre.

* * *

Ajsjsadjhfnjs c'est fini.

Pour la petite histoire, j'ai commencé ce texte... le 12 décembre, si j'en crois la date de création de mon document Word. xD C'est donc, chronologiquement, une de mes premières idées sur ce fandom... enfin bref on s'en fout xD J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas ! =)

La prochaine fois, il est possible que je poste une sorte de suite/histoire parallèle à cet OS (je le posterai comme un OS séparé, maiis bon) ... parce que j'avais dans l'idée de le faire plus yaoi que ça, mais que la version soft me plaisait aussi et que j'ai pas réussi à me décider et que du coup j'ai fait les deux. ;_;

Allez, merci d'être passé et à une prochaine, j'espère ! =)


End file.
